disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Everybody Wants to Be a Cat
"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" is song featured in Disney's The Aristocats. This song is sung by Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat, Phil Harris as Thomas O' Malley, Thurl Ravenscroft as Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Robie Lester as Duchess, and Liz English as Marie. It was also released as a now rare 45 rpm single, in a version sung only by Phil Harris, which lacks the cartoon voices of the common release. The soundtrack CD released in 1996 contains an edited version of the song. The lines sung by Shun Gon the Chinese cat, voiced by Paul Winchell, now seen as politically incorrect, are removed. Lyrics Scat Cat: Well, little lady, let me elucidate here Everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows were it's at Thomas O'Malley: Tell me! Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat 'Cause everything else is obsolete Scat: Strickly high button shoes! O'Malley: A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Scat: Everytime he plays O'Malley: But, with a square in the act You can set music back Scat: To the cave man days Cha cha ba dum bo day O'Malley: I've heard some corny birds Who tried to sing Scat: But still a cat's the only cat Who knows how to swing Billy Boss the Russian Cat: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig Or stuff like that... O'Malley and Scat: ...When everybody wants to be a cat? A square with a horn Makes you wish you weren't born Everytime he plays O'Malley: Oh a rinky tinky tinky O'Malley and Scat: With a square in the act You can set music back To the cave man days Marie: Oh a rinky tinky tinky Marie, O'Malley and Scat: Yes, everybody wants to be a cat Because a cat's the only cat Who knows where it's at While playin' jazz You always has a welcome mat 'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat (Harp begins) Duchess: If you want to turn me on Play your horn, don't spare the tone And blow a little soul into the tune O'Malley: Let's take it to another key Scat Cat: Modulate, and wait for me I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon... O'Malley: The other cats will all commence Congregatin' on the fence Underneath the alley's only light Duchess: Where every note is out of sight (Jazz music begins again) Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallejuah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: I'm telling you! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Yeah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Mmmm! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat! Scat: Hallejuah! Scat & Crew: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...! Category:Songs Category:The Aristocats Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Group songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall